Dark Origins
by The Chipette Protector
Summary: The Chipmunks have a good life, they live with their parents and siblings. But everything changes for them when they take in a human, who suggests that Alvin and his siblings become pro singers, But another group wants to use them to take over the world.
1. Darkness Arrives

**Chapter 1: Darkness Arrives**

It was cold and dark in the forest that night when a rip in space-time opened. Three people emerged from a Dark portal from a now-shattered world. They were beings of Darkness who had come to destroy this Universe just as they had done to so many others.

"Funny. I thought this Universe would be... different," one said. He had six black wings and a long body, standing at about the same height as Toby Seville. His most notable features were piercing red eyes that spread fear into anyone who looked into them.

"That's just what you would say, Samuel," another replied. He had two feathered wings, and looked like a bird, lion, and human hybrid. His dark purple eyes made him able to convince just about anyone to do what he wanted them to do. "This is a forest. We will be going into the city soon."

"But I want to just take over now, Jim!" Samuel replied.

"Quiet both of you." The last one commanded. This one was obviously the leader of the group. He had giant, demon-like wings and emerald green eyes with the most unusual and sinister ability of the three: His eyes made you believe that he was harmless. "We're doing this my way."

"But Dav-" Samuel was about to reply only to be interrupted by his brother.

"No. The direct approach causes people to improvise. Just remember what happened to Zorc." Dav told his younger brother.

Samuel hung his head.

"Now, take your human forms and we'll go into the city." Dav commanded. On command, they all began to change. The wings dissipated into the shadows as each of their bodies started to transform using their dark powers. Each face changed, until the only evidences left of their true forms were their eyes. Samuel's human form looked a lot like Toby Seville. Jim looked like James Seville, and Dav looked like Dave Seville.

"Let's go." Dav told his brothers.

"Good. I was starting to get board." Jim replied as they headed towards the lights of Tinseltown.

* * *

Elsewhere in the same forest, a chipette was in labor.

"Don't worry Vinny. I'm right here." A chipmunk was sitting right next to her, holding her hand. Vinny was having triplets. A chipmunk with blue eyes emerged first. He began to cry. The chipmunk wrapped him in a small blanket, and then another chipmunk came out. He wasn't crying but was thinner and a bit taller than the first one. The first pinched the second one's nose, causing the second one to cry. The third one came out with green eyes and was kind of chubby. He was also crying.

"Vinny! We have triplets!" The chipmunk said handing the three chipmunks to her.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She replied looking at each of them. The smallest one kept on crying until she feed him.

"What should we name them Kelvin?" Vinny asked.

"I want to name this one Alvin," Kevin replied looking into the baby's blue eyes.

"This one has your eyes, I think we should call him Theodore, after your father," she suggested.

"This one looks almost like your father..." He told her. It reminded her that he had died two months ago.

"...I'm sorry to bring it up-" he began to say, but she stopped him.

"I think we should name him after my father, Simon... He can remind me of him." She said while smiling at her child. They placed the three of them down in the same crib.

"Chelsea! Ryan! Come here and see you new brothers!" Kevin called. A small chipmunk and chipette ran into the room. They were each two years old.

"Hey Chels! Look, he looks like Grandpa." Ryan pointed at Simon.

"That's Simon." Vinny told her kids. "The one to the left is Alvin, and the one on the right is Theodore."

"They're so cute." Chelsea said. Alvin then poked Simon in the eyes and began to laugh as Simon cried. Theodore just looked at the both of them.

"I think we have another troublemaker." Kevin told Vinny.

"What do you mean by another?" Ryan asked innocently. Both of his parents just looked at him.

* * *

It had been a couple months since they had arrived, and Dav, Jim, and Samuel were already superstars. Their rise to stardom had been very sudden and remained a mystery to many people in the music business. What no one else knew was that they had secretly been using their dark powers to manipulate the humans. Using each of their abilities, it was easy to rise to fame.

They were singing in front of a large audience. They then began to sing the song 'Runaway' by Linkin Park. As they sang, Jim activated his Hypnotic glance on the human teenagers at the concert. Although they were unaware of it, every member of the crowd was under the influence of Jim's powers. As they sang, dark energy was sent out, making the audience actually feel what the lyrics were saying, making them want to runaway. Jim smiled as he sang because he could that his powers were working on the people at the concert perfectly, just like they were for the entire show.

After they had finished the concert, they were discussing their plan in the dressing room.

"It went perfectly." Dav said.

"We're never going to take over this world at this rate. We don't have a big enough fan base. They just think of us as David, Toby and Jerry" Jim explained.

"Besides, I still want to use the direct approach." Samuel added. His brothers ignored him.

"There has to be a way to get to the bigger fans, and to be able to take over more than just a hand-full of teens." Jim said thinking.

"Maybe, if we could find some singing animals. That would draw a crowd." Samuel said jokingly.

"Where do you suggest we find them Toby?" Jim looked back at him.

"Why do you always call me by my singing name?" Samuel attempted to argue. Jim just ignored the comment.

"Don't worry, an opportunity will come," Dav said. "And when it does, we'll take it by force." His brothers nodded.

"I just wish it would come sooner." Samuel said.

"We can't rush things." Jim reminded him. "When our time comes we'll take it. Until then, we just settle for controlling teenagers."

Both Dav and Samuel nodded and got ready to leave and head to their next destination on their tour.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Please Note: I do not dislike any of the songs that I mention in this Fan-Fiction. I actually really like these songs. That's all I have to say.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Enter Hawke

**Chapter 2: Enter Hawke**

Eight years had passed since Vinny had her three children. From the first few weeks after they could talk, it became obvious that they had inherited their mother's singing voice. The three brothers also had become very different. Simon had to get glasses, Alvin had found his grandpa's red cap, and now wore it everywhere, and Theodore spent a lot of time in the kitchen and with his sister, and their mother had sown them clothes, Alvin got a red tee-shirt, Simon got a Dark blue sweatshirt, Theodore got a green tee-shirt, Ryan got a yellow sweatshirt, and Chelsea got a pink shirt with a baby blue skirt.

"Are you ready Ryan?" Alvin asked. His father was right that they had two troublemakers in the house: Ryan and Alvin. These two now were preparing to pull a prank on Simon. Ryan nodded and got out some ariadne powder which Simon was extremely allergic too. Ryan ran out of the room to get Simon as Alvin hid.

"Simon!" Ryan shouted to his brother, "Alvin's gone!"

"What?" Simon quickly replied, he got up and ran into his room. Just then Alvin quickly grabbed his glasses and Ryan dumped some of the horrid powder onto him. Simon immediately started sneezing. He knew exactly what they did.

"Al*cough*vin! *cough* Ryan!" He shouted, even though he didn't have the best eyesight, he could still see them well enough to try to grab them. Alvin quickly dodged the grab and he began to run.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted as a chase began within the house. Alvin ran through the living room with Ryan right behind him and Simon behind both of them.

Theodore and Chelsea walk by and almost got run over by their three brothers. Both of them looked towards their brothers and noticed that Simon looked sick.

"Momma!" Theodore shouted as he ran for his mother. "Mom! Simon's sick!"

"What? Are you sure Theodore?" Vinny questioned, she was sure that Simon was fine this morning when she saw him.

"Yea!" Chelsea interrupted. "I saw it! He's really sick! And he's chasing Alvin and Ryan around the house!"

Vinny decided to investigate this. She walked in front of her still running sons. Alvin, who couldn't stop in time, hit his mother's stomach, followed by Ryan running into Alvin and Simon running into Ryan. Vinny quickly noticed that her son looked sick.

"Simon, how did you get sick?" She asked puzzled. She then noticed that his glasses were in Alvin's hand and Ryan was holding a bottle of ariadne powder.

"Boys what's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing mom." They both replied. She glanced at them questionably. Simon growled and grabbed his black glasses, putting them back on.

"That was uncalled for!" He shouted, "Making me think that Alvin was missing just so you could pull a prank!" Both Theodore and Chelsea came into the room with their father.

"Wait, you're not sick? Then why do you look like that?" Chelsea asked. Simon simply pointed at the bottle of powder in Ryan's hand. She then understood.

Before she could react to what had just happened, her father announced, "Time for singing practice!" All five chipmunk children cheered.

A man was walking through the forest. "Why did it have to be her of all people?" He asked himself. His head was bald and he wore glasses, along with a white polo-shirt and shorts. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days but kept on walking until he heard a group of high pitched voices singing.

"Great, now I'm hearing things." he said to himself, he walked closer to a tree house where the music was coming from. He looked in a window and saw five chipmunk children and two adult chipmunks singing.

"Now I'm seeing things," the man said. The small girl chipmunk turned around, saw the man and screamed. He quickly backed up completely shocked, and he was never sure if it was because he hadn't eaten or he was thinking he was going crazy but he fainted.

When his senses came back to him, he felt warm and smelt some kind of stew brewing. He then noticed he was in a bed. He sat up and thought, _"I must have been found by someone who lives up here."_ He was in mid-thought when he heard a voice behind him.

"S-sir are you alright?" A squeaky voice asked. He opened his eyes and saw a female chipmunk wearing a sown orange dress. He freaked out.

"Ahh! Y-you're a c-c-chipmunk!" He said surprised.

"Yea, and you're a human." She pointed out, she was trying to show off her smarts.

"B-but c-chipmunks can't talk!" He replied really shocked.

"But I'm talking right now." She replied, confused. Then another chipmunk walked in, he was wearing a blue tee-shirt and a pair of glasses, he noticed that the man was awake.

"Mom! He's awake!" He shouted, getting his mother. She quickly ran into the room.

"Oh good, your awake! Now here take this." She gave him a berry. He didn't notice how much pain he was in until he moved his arm to take the berry. He squinted in pain but took the berry, after he ate it he began to feel a little better.

"What was in that?" He asked.

"It's a berry that actually lessens pain." The bespectacled chipmunk replied "Its chemical makeup gives it the ability to ease pain by reducing the damage at the source."

"So it's like Motrin?" The man asked.

"What's Motrin?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

"Anyway, what is your name?" The mother asked.

"Ian Hawke." He replied. "And you might be?"

"I'm Chelsea," the girl chirped.

"I'm Simon," the bespectacled boy said.

"And I'm their mother, Vinny." The mother said.

"Nice to meet you, but aren't there more?" Ian asked, remembering seeing seven chipmunks.

"Oh, yes that was my husband and other sons, they'll be back soon," Vinny replied. "You should rest, I'll bring them in to meet you when they get back."

"Alright." Ian replied, he laid back down and fell asleep again.

Ian woke up again an hour later with a blue-eyed chipmunk boy with a red cap on standing over him.

"Whoa!" Ian backed up a little but then remembered what Vinny had told him.

"HA! I told you he was still alive, Ryan!" the boy shouted. "Now hand over six Walnuts!" Ian noticed another chipmunk with a yellow sown shirt on in the room who he guessed was Ryan.

"Aw man! I was really kinda hoping he was dead..." The boy replied, as he handed over five Walnuts.

"The deal was six!" The other boy insisted.

"I only have five, Alvin." Ryan replied.

"I know that you grabbed five when we found them." Alvin insisted.

"Theodore got the other one, so he would stop complaining about being hungry." Ryan replied.

Ian decided to ask a question that he was wondering for a while now. "How can you talk?"

They both looked at Ian for a minute before Ryan answered. "Mom taught us, why? Don't chipmunks talk where you're from?" he asked.

Ian shook his head. "By the way I'm Ian Hawke." He said with his hand out to shake their hands.

They stared at his hand confused. "You're supposed to tell me your name and shake my hand." Ian told them.

"Is that what they do where you come from?" Alvin asked.

Ian nodded.

Ryan shrugged and shook his hand. "I'm Ryan, and this is Alvin."

"I can introduce myself Ryan. I'm Alvin, the Awesome-est one of the family."

"Nice to meet you Alvin and Ryan. By the way who is Theodore?"

"Theodore is our brother." Just then a chipmunk wearing a green shirt walked into the room.

"Did you guys call me?" He asked. At that moment he noticed the man was awake. "Oh! Let me help you sir." He ran over and checked Ian's head to be sure it was alright.

"I think I'm fine. You're Theodore, right?"

"Yep. Who told you my name?"

"Your brothers did."

"Oh. Anyway, you hurt your head and your arm is sprained but momma took care of that." Just then Vinny walked back into the room.

"Good you're awake. I would think it would be best if you stayed with us for a while until you fully heal." She suggested.

"That's just fine with me because I was thrown out of my house." Ian mentioned.

"Oh. Would you want to talk about it?"

"I guess but it's not a story for kids." Ian glanced at the children in the room.

Vinny nodded and signaled for all of them to leave, and they did. But Theodore wanted to hear the story and began to listen in.

Once the kids left Ian began to tell his sad tale, "Well, My now ex-girlfriend and former close friend from college, Clare Wilson, had fallen on some bad times and had asked if she could move in with me. I agreed. What I didn't know was that she had massive debt that was following her. We began to date and eventually I had agreed to letting her merge my and her finances together, so then all the debt came under my name, eventually I paid most of it off. Then I found out she cheated on me with a superstar named David Seville. After she had meet him she started acting strange, and eventually she secretly had taken control of my house and we ended up in a fight last night..."

"_Clare, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" Ian said to the blonde-haired female in front of him._

"_HA! Friends? You treat me like trash! Dave actually treats me with respect!" She shouted at him. Ian cringed and Clare seemed to like it._

"_But I let you stay here in my house, gave you clothes and food, and even paid off your debt that was constantly coming after you." Ian replied, calmly trying to talk some sense into the girl he loved._

"_YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF KID! I CAN FEND FOR MY SELF!" She shouted even louder, now Ian got angry._

"_You always are acting like I'm trying to hurt you, but I'm trying to keep you from hurting yourself!" Ian shouted back._

"_THATS WHAT I MEAN! YOU ALWAYS WANT TO DO EVERYTHING YOUR WAY AND NEVER LISTEN!" Clare shouted._

"_I always listen and you know that! I listened when you asked if you could stay, I listened when you wanted to get away from your old boyfriend who was beating you and I stopped him!" Ian calmed down at remembering her old boyfriend. "I want to protect you from people who want to hurt you."_

"_Then leave." She replied._

"_W-What?"_

"_I said LEAVE!" She hissed._

"_B-but this is my house, and you're my guest, and my girlfriend." Ian replied unwilling to leave._

"_Not anymore. I'm leaving you."_

"_B-But you can't kick me out of MY house."_

"_It's not your house anymore." Clare held up a paper that proved she was telling the truth, she had moved control of everything he had to her._

_Ian just stood there in shock, amazed that she would do this._

"_Now leave or else I will call the cops on you for trespassing." Clare said with anger burning in her eyes._

_Ian hung his head low in defeat and left._

"And then I ran into the forest and found you guys." Ian finished. "I fell like such an idiot for letting her use me like that."

"Don't be." A voice came from the other side of the door. A male chipmunk walked in holding Theodore. The chipmunk was a couple of feet smaller than himself and was wearing a red polo shirt. He sat the young chipmunk down on the bed.

"She must have been really mean; it's good that you got away from her." Theodore said.

"Y-yea, but didn't your mother tell you to leave so we could talk in private?" Ian asked.

"It's nearly impossible to keep a secret around here." The male chipmunk replied, "I'm Kevin, Vinny's wife and the kids father. When I saw Teddy listening in, I couldn't help eavesdropping. I hope you don't mind too much." He said as he motioned to Theodore.

"Nice to meet you, and I guess not. It seems that Teddy here is good at helping people feel better." Ian said with a smile.

"Yep he is, and you can stay here as long as you like." Vinny said, Kevin nodded.

"T-thanks." Ian replied surprised at how nice they were to him.

Ian spent the next month with the chipmunks, he learned how to survive on his own in the wild, meet some new friends, and also how to fend off bears and other animals. To the kids he became like a second father to them, and he loved to listen to them sing, he then came up with an idea, and decided to tell his new 'family' after singing practice.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Ian announced.

"Well, let's hear it big guy." Kevin replied.

"Alright, well I think we should have you become professional singers in the Human world," Ian replied.

Everyone else froze in shock.


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

Everyone was silent. All the chipmunks were shocked at what Ian had just suggested, and Ian was confused, he didn't understand why they were so surprised. The long silence was finally interrupted by Chelsea.

"D-do you think we can sing that well?" She asked, she was still in shock that Ian thought that her and her brothers were that good. She had heard that the human singers were the best singers ever, not even animals that were made to sing could compare to the best human singers.

Ian nodded. "I've heard all of you sing and you are excellent singers! I think that you could really do well in my world! And if we do this, then there will be no more struggling for survival. You'll have everything you could ever want or need at just about any time of day. We can even travel the world! I promise that I will stay with you and always keep you out of harm's way." he explained. He knew that he had hit most of what they liked.

"Wow, that sounds cool!" Alvin said in awe. Ryan nodded.

Kevin thought this over. He looked at his children and said, "Can Vinny and I talk to you about this in private?" He asked glancing at the kids who all nodded and ran off.

Ian waited for Kevin's questions, because he knew they were coming, and they did. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What about that lady who took everything away from you?" Kevin asked.

"This is a good idea, Kevin. Your kids will be able to experience the Human world! And don't worry about her, I won't let her cause any trouble while we're there." Ian replied.

"But what about food and shelter, especially after your mate...?" Vinny asked, she didn't want to finish because she knew it was a touchy subject.

"Not a problem. I can get food and shelter easily, I have some good friends in the music industry that can quickly get me a place to stay for a few days, and I know lots of places where we can get food."

"But what about my kids? Will they be alright?" she asked.

"Yes Vinny, they'll be just fine. I'll be sure that they will be just fine. Why don't you and Kevin come with us?"

"I'm not sure... I think we should stay here..."

Ian thought for a moment, "How about we stay for a week and then we can discuss it further?" he suggested.

"Alright, when are you planning on going?" Kevin asked.

"I plan to leave the next full moon."

"Alright then, lets tell the kids."

Ian, Kevin and Vinny got up and came out of the room they were in and called the children. "Kids come here, we have something to tell you!" Vinny called

Simon, Theodore, and Chelsea ran in quickly. "Where are Al and Ry?" Ian asked.

"They're 'discussing' in the other room." Simon replied, rolling his eyes.

All three adults sighed. "I'll get them." Kevin said, he walked off to find his two boys.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Ryan were thinking of how cool it would be to be in the Human world when their father came in. Neither of the chipmunks noticed him so Kevin snuck up behind them and tapped their shoulders. Immediately both of them jumped and looked around, but didn't see anyone. Both boys began to wonder what it was, after not seeing anything, they got scared.

"I-I-It must have been a ghost." Ryan said trembling.

"Y-yea." Alvin agreed, he was shaking as well, "M-Mr. Ghost, we don't mean you any h-h-harm W-w-who are you?"

"I am the ghost of Genrald, your great grandfather! Because you did not obey your parents when they called you, you two have awakened me! Why did you not listen when they called?" Kevin replied in a ghost-like voice, but he stayed hidden so his sons wouldn't see him.

"B-b-because we were thinking about going to the human world and wasn't paying attention." Ryan replied, his entire body was shaking. There was very few things that Ryan was scared of, and ghosts was one of them.

"You should go before you make me angry" Kevin replied, he jumped out with a white sheet over him, he looked completely like a ghost, so they boys trembled even more, they were terrified of ghosts.

"P-Please don't turn us into ghosts!" Alvin pleaded

"Or possesses us!" Ryan begged.

"Then leave this place!" their father told them in a ghost-like he walked over to the two shaking chipmunks but tripped on the sheet, once he got his balance the sheet fell off of him and they boys noticed him immediately.

"Dad!" Both chipmunks yelled.

Kevin laughed a little "You two should have seen your faces!"

Both boys growled, they didn't like it when their dad played pranks like this on them.

"Come on. The rest of us are waiting for you." His sons sighed and ran into the living room, Kevin following.

"How did you get them this time?" Vinny asked, she always liked to know how Kevin would get the kids to do something.

"I gave them a small scare." Kevin replied with a smile.

Vinny giggled a little. She turned to the kids. "Alright," she said to get their attention, "We have decided that it would be a good experience for all of you to go into the Human world for a little bit, Ian will be watching you while you are there."

All five kids jumped and high fived each other. "Wait, when will we be going?" Alvin asked.

"We will leave during the next full moon." Ian replied.

"But that's almost 30 days away!" Ryan replied sadly, "Can't we go sooner?"

"Sorry, but I have a couple plans that I have to work out before we can go, so that everything will go perfectly." Ian replied.

"Alright." The chipmunks sighed, it was going to be a long month.

"Hey, cheer up! It'll come before you know it!" Ian told them.

Each of them smiled, and ran off to find something to do.

* * *

About a week later, the Blackstars, Samuel, Jim and Dav had just finished another concert. They came into their dressing room to find their manager waiting for them.

"What is it Sye?" Jim asked.

"Your concert in three weeks was cancelled. Their's a new group, made of some forest animals taking the stage instead." He replied.

"Yes, I remember hearing about them, The Chipmunks right?" Samuel replied.

"Yea, I can't believe that they would do this to us!" Sye punched the wall, making it crack.

"It's a pity, but I felt like I needed to take a small break anyway." Jim replied, not seeming to mind much. He simply ate some of the snacks that were laid out for them.

"Alright, Sye please leave us and send in my girlfriend." Dav commanded.

"Of course Dav." And with that Sye got up and walked out of the room.

"How can they cancel us for some rodents?" Samuel asked angrily. He was completely disgusted by the idea that someone would rather listen to some forest animals than them.

"They're Chipmunks, Samuel. And besides I don't mind taking a little time off, not to mention both you and I need to find mates." Jim reminded him.

"Actually, I have my eye on a female already, she's in college and she's pretty hot, she's been at a lot of our shows, and I think she likes me." Samuel replied, somewhat dreamily.

"Who might this be?" Jim asked, intrigued to see that Jim had found a mate already.

"Her name is Julia Ortega"

Jim just nodded. "Why don't you ask her out then?"

"Maybe I will soon."

"Anyway, we need to find if these Chipmunks could be of use to us, because millions of people will want to see talking and singing chipmunks." Dav told them. Just then a blonde-haired female walked into the room. Dav came around her and they kissed. "Clare. It's so nice to see you again."

"Yea, because it's been such a 'long time' since the beginning of the concert." Jim said sarcastically.

Dav and Clare gave him a glare, then turned back to each other.

"So how will the story go?" Dav asked.

"It'll be perfect! And I know they'll love it back at the office, Honey." Clare replied. "Are we still going out tonight?" She asked seductively.

"Of course my dear. We're definitely going out after were done here. But first I need to ask you something."

"Anything my love."

"Can you go and watch the Chipmunk concert three weeks from now? I think they could have some good uses for us."

"Maybe." Clare smiled, she already liked the idea. "Alright, I'll go and I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you dear, and now," They began to kiss, and the longer it continued the more passionate it got, both of them could feel the spark, they continued on for almost 2 minutes when Jim finally had enough.

"Get a room you two!" He said, both of them separated and looked at Jim and Samuel who were looking irritated.

"Fine." They sighed in defeat and began to leave. "At least we'll be able to enjoy each other's company." Dav mumbled as they left.

Jim rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "Come on Samuel"

"Okay." Samuel ran off with Jim and they headed back to their hotel room to discuss what they would do next.


	4. Arrival

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

It had been almost a month since the kids had learned that they were going to visit the human world and were extremely excited. The boys and girl were packing for their trip to the world of the humans. They were so excited that they could barely contain their enthusiasm to learn more about the humans, most of what they knew of them was from what they could learn from Ian, and they couldn't wait to experience it for themselves.

Alvin and Ryan were in their room that they shared. Both were packing for their trip. Alvin had a Red tee-shirt on with a big A on it. His side of the room was cluttered with everything from nutshells to clothes to a collection of leaves that he collected, no one knew why he collected them, not even him, but he still collected them. Alvin pulled a tee-shirt like the one that he had on and put it in a small red wooden box. Both Alvin and Ryan had a small box made from wood that looked similar a mini suitcase, and they were each made to have their favorite colors. Alvin had a red box and Ryan had a golden yellow box.

"This is so cool, don't you agree Ryan? We'll finally be able to experience the Human world! I wonder if humans like to play pranks, or sing like we do!" Alvin exclaimed as he packed another shirt in his red box.

Ryan looked up from his packing, his side of the room was what you could call an 'Organized Mess.' In other words, on his side of the room everything had a place and was commonly in it's place, but it still looked like a mess to anyone who walked in, although Ryan didn't care too much. Ryan was putting a gold-colored sweater in his box, but was eying 3 walnuts in Alvin's dresser, and was waiting to grab them. Ryan looked over at his brother when Alvin said his name.

"Yea! This is awesome! We'll finally get to see what it's like to live with humans! I wonder what kinds of trees they live in... or if they eat nuts or berries or what do they eat." Ryan thought in excitement. He took 3 walnuts from Alvin's dresser and put them in his box.

Alvin went to pack the walnuts and couldn't find them. "Hey Ry, have you seen my walnuts? I can't find them." he asked his brother.

Ryan shrugged, and innocently closed his box quickly hoping that Alvin didn't see the walnuts in his box. Unfortunately, Alvin did.

"Hey! You took them! I saw them in your box!" Alvin exclaimed.

"N-No! Those are my walnuts!" Ryan lied, trying to be convincing but utterly failing because of the faltering in his voice.

"You ate your's last night." Alvin reminded as he crossed his arms, clearly unamused by Ryan's antics.

"Darn..." Ryan mumbled, then came between Alvin and his box. "I'll never surrender them!" he shouted as he held an imaginary sword in the air for dramatic effect. He prepared to charge at Alvin.

"We'll see about that!" Alvin tackled him before he could respond and the two boys began to fight. Fists were flying, Alvin tried to punch Ryan only for him to block it and karate chop him in the back, which made Alvin fall to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" Ryan exclaimed, putting his foot on top of Alvin's back.

"Don't count me out yet," Alvin replied with a sly smile and pulled his other leg and made Ryan fall over.

"Whoa!" Ryan exclaimed as he fell over. Alvin jumped on top of him, and they began to fight on the ground, ending with Alvin holding Ryan pinned to the ground.

"Darn!" Ryan said while struggling but he couldn't get away from his little brother.

"I win." Alvin smiled. He got up and took the walnuts out of Ryan's box and put them in his, and locked it. "Now you can't get them." Alvin nagged.

Ryan sighed and finished packing his box. "I was going easy on you, if I wanted to I could have beaten you."

"Yea right! I beat you good and you don't want to admit it." Alvin retorted.

"Whatever!" Ryan replied quite annoyed. Both munks picked up their boxes and took them out to show that they were ready to go.

Meanwhile in Simon and Theodore's room, both munks were discussing the trip and preparing to leave as well. Theodore was on his side of the room that had a forrest green bed, a dresser and lots of clothes spread everywhere. Theodore was going through his clothes trying to pack his green box. He put a Dark Green sown sweater in his box.

"Simon, do you think I'll need to bring food with me?" He asked his brother who was on his own side of the room.

Simon's side of the room was extremely neat. Everything had a place, and was always in it's place. If you didn't know better you would think that he had maids who would clean his side of the room for him! Simon himself was sitting on his dark blue bed reading since he had already finished packing, which was typical because he was always ready first to go anywhere, especially on trips, and was used to waiting for his brothers to finsh. Simon looked up from his book he was reading.

"I think that humans eat food too Teddy, so you shouldn't have to take any food with you." He replied to his little brother.

"Oh..." Theodore replied, he put one last shirt in his box and then tried to close it, but it was too full and wouldn't close. "I wonder what kind of foods humans eat!" Theodore wondered aloud as he got on top of his box, trying to close.

"Yea, They must have a lot of information from what Ian told us. I can't wait to see how they store information and to share what I know as well!" Simon replied. He got up and tried to help Theodore close his box.

Both chipmunks pushed as hard as they could and eventually closed the box.

"Yes! Now we just have to get it out with the other boxes," Theodore replied happily. He tried to pick up his box but it was too heavy for him. He finally picked it up but after it seemed like he had it, he slipped and it fell on top of him. Theodore groaned in frustration as he tried but couldn't move the box from on top of him..

"At least it didn't reopen." Simon reminded his brother. Simon moved the box off of his little brother and helped him up. Then both of them picked Theodore's green box up and began to carry it out. Just when they got to the door, the lock broke and Theodore's stuff fell out onto the floor. Both of them groaned in irritation and began to clean up the mess of Theodore's things on the floor.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was getting ready to leave in her own room. Chelsea was the only one in the house that had her own room. Her room was extremely neat and constantly smelled of flowers and other nice smells. Her room had two windows so she could see outside and enjoy the weather. She also was the only one in the house that had a closet besides her mother. She had a pink bed with a baby blue blanket. But right now there was outfits laying out on the bed. Chelsea, who was currently wearing a light blue sundress at the moment, was picking out dresses with her mother who was helping out her daughter as she always did. Chelsea at the moment was having a hard time picking out clothes.

"Mom, should I take this one or that one?" She held up a bright gold sundress and pointed to a pink and yellow dress on her bed.

"I like the Gold dress, but I think you should take both dear, just in case you need them." Her mother replied. Vinny turned and began to look through Chelsea's closet. She pulled out a blue skirt that she knew that Chelsea always wore. "You should take this too," she handed the skirt to her daughter and began to look for a nice dress for their preformance.

"Alright Mom," She replied. She took the skirt and the dresses and folded them carefully to ensure that they wouldn't get wrinkled and put them in her pink box. She made sure that nothing would move in her box so that it would be perfectly neat.

Vinny found an excellent outfit for her daughter to wear, it was pink on top and gold on bottom plus it was sparkling, it looked very nice. "Chelsea, try this on real quick." Vinny told her daughter, handing her the dress.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Chelsea grabbed the dress and ran off a minute later she walked in wearing the dress. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look wonderful! I think that this outfit will be perfect for the concert!" Vinny exclaimed. Chelsea's face brightened, she really did like this outfit but didn't know when she could wear it, but now she knew when, for the concert.

"Great! I've always wanted to wear this! I can't for the concert!" Chelsea exclaimed, she ran and put her sundress back on and carefully placed the dress in her box. She now was even more excited then she was before, she knew that the concert would be the greatest day of her life.

While each of the chipmunks were packing, Ian stepped outside to make some calls. It had been nearly 4 months since he had collapsed in front of their treehouse, and finally he was going home. As much as he loved his new family, he wanted to see people again, and inside was really exstatic to know that in a couple of hours, he would be with other people again, and bringing his newfound cousins to the Music world and hopefully make their dream of being stars a reality. Ian was checking in on some last arrangements for their trip into the Human world. He still had his cellphone, and suprisingly it was still working. He had recently found that he still had coverage, but he couldn't figure out why, or why it wasn't disconnected. He had contacted the hotel he was taking the kids too while the others were packing, he had packed up the night before so he was sure he was ready.

"Alright, so then the hotel will be ready for us?" Ian asked.

"_Yes, it's all ready Mr. Hawke. All you have to do is simply sign a form and it'll be your's for the week." _The man on the other line replied.

"Thanks, hopefully we'll be there in a few hours." Ian replied. "Good bye." He closed his phone just as Kevin walked out to him.

"Remind me what that thing is again?" He asked, looking at the strange device in his friend's hand.

"It's called a cellphone. I can talk to someone that is very far away with it without having to travel to were they are." Ian replied calmly, even though Kevin had asked nearly fifteen times.

"What a useful item. But how does it allow you to talk to the other person?" Kevin asked.

Ian sighed, he had this conversation several times now, and was starting to find Kevin's 'questions' quite irritating. "Kevin, I just explained it to you a few minutes ago, why do you keep on asking?"

Kevin smiled slyly, "To see if I can get another answer out of you." He had planned this the entire time. Kevin was the where Alvin and Ryan's antics came from, even though he didn't do this as often anymore.

Ian sighed again, he knew of Kevin's antics, usually because he was the one who was the target of those antics, and Ian was beginning to notice what side of the family gave Alvin and Ryan their 'crazy' genes. Ian quickly came up a plan of his own and began to enact it. "You know, I might have to get you for that." He said with a dark smirk.

Kevin knew were this was going, he smiled wildly and punched Ian in the arm and ran away from the human, "YOU CAN'T GET ME!" he shouted as he ran away from his new attacker.

Ian rubbed his arm and laughed. "Wanna bet?" He shouted as he began to chase the old chipmunk around, trying to catch him.

At this point, Vinny and the kids came outside to see what all the noise was about outside, when they came out, they saw Ian chasing Kevin both laughing like crazy. The kids and even Vinny began to laugh. Watching them reminded Vinny of when they were younger, Kevin would do this. Especially when they were just kids, Kevin would always make fun of her and then she would get upset and begin to chase him and make him take it back after she caught him. It was during one of those chases that Vinny was following him up a tree when her grasp to the slipped and she began to fall. Kevin seeing her falling quickly caught her and pulled her up and he ended up on top of her. Both of them began to blush and they soon realized that they were falling in love with each other and later had their first kiss in that same tree. Vinny sighed happily at the memory.

After several minutes of chasing Kevin, Ian caught up to him and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "See, I still got it!" Ian told the chipmunk father while catching his breath.

Kevin laughed as he tried to escape Ian's hold on him, "Yea, you're getting better at it. Last time you gave up," he reminded his captor.

"Hey! Last time I twisted my leg!" Ian retorted. Reminding Kevin of when he fell and grabbed his leg in pain, claiming that it was twisted.

"That's what you claimed." Kevin replied in disbelief. He never believed that Ian actually twisted his leg, even though Vinny showed it to him quite plainly.

"Vinny said that I was telling the truth."

"Argh, why do you always bring my mate into it?"

"Because she's always the tiebreaker."

Kevin sighed in defeat, Ian was right which was quite often, even though Kevin would never say it. "Fine you win, but I can still beat you in that game, what is it called again?"

"Checkers, and that's because I'm horrible at it." Ian replied as he released the chipmunk from his hold on him. Ian and Kevin turned and noticed the rest of the family watching them laughing.

"Wow Dad, Ian got you good." Ryan exclaimed through his laughter.

"Hey! At least I can beat him in checkers!" Kevin reminded them, witch only caused his kids to laugh harder.

Ian decided to change the subject. "Well, are you kids packed and ready to go?" he asked, hoping that they were ready to leave.

"I am!" Theodore announced happily showing his green box packed as much as possible while it could still close.

"I had finished first and helped Teddy finish packing." Simon explained proudly. His box was behind him on wheels so he could pull it.

"It was a long battle, with many clothes and battle scars, I just finished and was able to escape before the enemy could stop me from completing my goal." Alvin said dramatically as if he just came off of a battle field, he held his fist up in the air in triumph.

"My enemy was relentless, but I was able to get packed before he could make a final blow and I escaped with my box and my life." Ryan said trying to beat Alvin's dramatics, he held his chest as if he was bleeding and just barely came out of a war zone with his life.

Everyone else just sighed at the boy's dramatics. "Why do you have to be so dramatic?" Simon asked. "We're just packing, not coming out of a war!"

"It was a war to us!" Alvin replied, he began to be dramatic again, "There were many battles, some were won, others were lost, but in the end we achieved our goal and will live to tell the tale!"

"Sometimes, I wonder how I could ever be related to you two." Simon grumbled. Everyone turned to Chelsea, who had not answered the question yet.

"Yep I'm done, Mom helped me finish and pick out some really cool outfits!" Chelsea exclaimed in joy. She was always really upbeat but was even more excited to go to the human world. She couldn't wait to meet new people and see what they wore and how they acted. "So when are we going to leave?" She asked excitedly.

"Great! If we leave right now, I believe that we can make it to my hometown by sundown," Ian told the chipmunk sun was high in the sky right then, signaling that it was about noon. "I can't wait to show you all the great things that people do. I know you'll love it!"

"How long were you wandering around for?" Vinny asked curiously.

"About three days. But I was walking around aimlessly, not knowing my way around the forrest and kindof just wanting to die." Ian explained. "But I think that we'll be able to get there by sundown by foot."

"You would travel some other way?" Kevin asked wondering why he said 'by foot'.

Ian laughed a bit. He had forgotten that he had not told them that people don't just walk. "Yep, in the human world we travel in several different ways." Ian told him. "But enough on that, we'll have to leave soon to get to the Human world before sundown." Ian told the children.

The kids nodded, they were really excited to finally be able to see other things than just the forest. They wanted to see how humans lived and maybe, just maybe meet more humans. They turned to their parents to say goodbye.

Each one of the kids ran up to their parents, and hugged them. Vinny kissed each of them and hugged them dearly. Kevin hugged each of them and gave each of them a snack for the trip. "I hope that you all will be safe my little ones. Now remember to obey Uncle Ian and to stay out of trouble. And watch each other and make sure that each of you are safe." Vinny told them.

"We will Mom." Each of the kids replied in unison.

At that point the kids were ready to leave. Ian picked up a sack that he had grabbed from the house that would hold both his bags and the kids bags and it would make it easy to carry them. So he put all of the bags in a sack and checked to be sure that it wouldn't break, and as he expected, it wouldn't. Once the kids had finished saying their goodbyes to their parents, Ian and the kids left heading west towards the end of the forrest, and toward the Human world.

Kevin and Vinny watched them leave as they disappeared in the trees. They, as many parents would, were worried for their children, "I hope they will be okay." Vinny said as she watched them disappear into the forrest.

"Yea, I know Ian will protect them. But I can't help worrying about them." Kevin told his mate, "But now we just have to hope and pray that Ian will keep them safe and fulfill their dreams of being musicians." he sighed. "On the bright side, we get a week alone to enjoy each other." He said with a grin.

"Come on Romeo." Vinny teased as she walked back into their treehouse with her mate following behind quickly.

* * *

By the sundown, Ian and the chipmunks had gotten out of the forrest and arrived in a small city called Modesto. The Chipmunks were in shock at everything that they saw, Buildings taller than trees, cars moving at incredible speeds, people dressed in lots of strange and unique clothes, and lots, lots more. Each chipmunk just looked around with wide eyes. They thought that the Human world would be big, but nothing like this.

"Wow." all of the chipmunks said simultaneously. They looked around and saw people, adults and kids, black and white, old and young walking around.

"Hey! They have different fur colors like us too!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Actually it's skin color." Ian corrected.

"I didn't think it would be so big." Alvin said with wide eyes taking everything in.

Chelsea looked around. "There's so many people! I don't think I've seen this many people in my life! Can they all talk like you Uncle Ian?" she asked.

Ian chuckled at Chelsea's question. "Of course they all can talk." He replied. Ian quickly began to look for a place to stay for the night since it was getting dark, and he had to wait until tomorrow to be able to get to Los Anglos where they would be preforming. There were a lot of hotels, but Ian decided on the Marriott Hotel, because it was the closest hotel to them and he was tired and he was sure the chipmunks were too, and was hoping his friend could help him tp get them in a room there.

"Come on kids, I'll take you to were we'll be staying for the night." He told the five starstruck chipmunks. They began to walk on the sidewalk.

"What tree are we going to stay in?" Simon asked with a yawn.

Ian chuckled again at how little they know of the Human world. "We don't live in trees. We live in houses, and when we go to places where we don't live, we live in hotels until we leave to go to our house." He explained.

Simon nodded. "So what hotel are we staying at?" He asked, curious to find out what a hotel was.

Ian pointed to the Marriott. "There. Come on kids, you can marvel at the world later, after were settled in for the night." The small group began to head towards the Marriott hotel. Each of the chipmunks wondered what a hotel was like, and couldn't wait to find out.

While Chelsea was thinking about what a hotel was like, she walked over into the street, not knowing the difference between a sidewalk and a street, just as a car was coming right for her. Chelsea looked and saw that the car wouldn't be able to stop in time before hitting her and she froze up, fear written all over her face, not knowing what to do. Ian turned to check on them and noticed Chelsea in the road, about to become roadkill, and quickly ran out into the street and pulled her out of the road just before the car would hit her.

"Are you okay Chelsea?" Ian asked the chipette.

"Y-yea, why was that thing moving so fast? It wouldn't have been able to stop before it hit me!" She exclaimed near to shock.

"That's a car. It's how people go long distances without spending hours to walk. They're made to go fast." Ian explained. "Where you were standing is called a street. That's where cars go, up here is called a sidewalk. It's were people walk and don't have to worry about cars hitting them."

"But couldn't using a car be dangerous going so fast?" Simon asked.

"Yes, but most people know how to drive so that they won't get hurt or hit anything. But there's always a risk, but it's one that people are willing to take to get to places faster." Ian told him. The incident drew attention to Ian and the chipmunks. People began to look and then realized that the kids with Ian were'nt human, they were chipmunks.

The chipmunks continued to look around as they walked towards the Marriott. More and more people were looking at the Chipmunks strangely as they walked. It wasn't every day that people see chipmunks dressed in sown clothes walking down the street like people. They began to talk amongst themselves about these chipmunks if they were some kind of experiment or mutated chipmunks. Many people took pictures and video recordings of them to show others, in a matter of minutes the just about everyone in the city was watching the 'strange' chipmunks walking down the street with a human.

"Everyone's looking at us strangely Uncle Ian" Theodore said shyly. He was easily intimated and the large crowd was scarring him. He moved closer to Ian for comfort.

"They're just looking at you because people have never seen chipmunks like you guys before. Don't worry about it Teddy." Ian assured the chipmunk who just nodded his head.

The other chipmunks were looking at the people just like they looked at them. The chipmunks were fastinated at how different people looked, one from another, some had red hair and others blond, and some had no hair. Many of the girls were wearing either short or skirts, while the guys were wearing longer shorts or pants.

"Wow, I never thought people would look so different." Ryan mentioned gazing at all the people starring at them.

"I never thought they're were this many people." Alvin added.

"Those chipmunks can talk!" a person in the crowd shouted in shock. People began to crowd closer to the chipmunks to hear them talk at this point.

"Well duh, We talk. If we didn't that would be weird." Alvin replied as if it was obvious.

"Sometimes I wish some of us couldn't talk." Simon groaned looking at Alvin and Ryan irritatedly.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" Alvin retorted seeing Simon looking at him.

"That you talk to much."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too"

At that point both chipmunks were nose to nose, both exchanging angry glances at each other.

Ian stepped in at that point seperating the two chipmunks. "Guys, please don't fight here, or else I will put both of you in time outs." He threatened. Both chipmunks stepped back, knowing he was serious.

"Yes Uncle Ian." They both replied quietly looking at the ground.

The people were really surprised. Not only do these chipmunks talk, walk and dress like humans do, they act like humans do too! They began to close in on the talking chipmunks, asking hundreds of questions excited to meet talking animals. They seemed almost like they were going to take the chipmunks and put them in cages to be a giant freak show, but Ian wouldn't allow that to happen and quickly came between them and the chipmunks.

"Sorry everyone, but we've had a long trip on foot and would like to rest for now. Can you all please not ask questions right now and let them get some rest? I can bring them out tomorrow for all you to see and talk too." Ian offered.

The crowd grew angry and restless. They wanted the chipmunks now, not later. "No! We want them now!" the crowd demanded, they began to get closer to Ian and the chipmunks threatening to trample Ian and take the munks by force. The chipmunks began to shake, scared of what they might do, they were being backed into an alley that was a dead end.

"Please, they're tired and deserve to have a nice night. They have'nt met people before and they would be glad to meet you all, but they need some rest right now." Ian pleaded.

The crowd came closer. "No! What rights do they have? They're not human!" One of them said.

"But they are merely children! Please Just leave them alone!" Ian demanded.

The crowd refused and began to push Ian and the chipmunks into a corner near the end of the alley by an abandoned building and prepared to take the chipmunk kids by force. Just then, a group of kids came from the abandoned building and motioned for the chipmunks to follow them into the alley. The chipmunks looked to Ian who nodded for them to go and they ran into the building with Ian close behind. The kids showed the chipmunks some really good hiding places and they all hid as the crowd looked in the house.

"I-I don't think we should go in there, the place is haunted remember?" One guy mentioned. Most of them agreed and the crowd left the building. "We'll get them eventually, they can't escape from us while they're in this city." A baker said to the group. The crowd agreed and dispersed, but they all were watching for the talking chipmunks and the man who was with them.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us." Theodore told the kids as he came out of his hiding spot. The house was quite apparently abandoned but still in fairly good shape. It had a couch, a table and some chairs. And right behind Theodore was a flight of stairs to rooms upstairs. Only a couple of windows were broken, and both the gas and electricity to the house was off. On Theodore's left was an opening to the kitchen, which had a cot in it.

"No problem." A blonde-haired green-eyed boy who was about 13 and in a blue sweatshirt and jean shorts replied. He had walked in from the kitchen, apparently hiding in there. "Oh, we should introduce ourselves, I'm Andrew. Andrew Medici. And that's Dixon." Andrew pointed at Dixon, he had dirty black hair and was wearing a black jacket. He was about 14 years old and was wearing kaki pants and a yellow shirt under the jacket. He had brown eyes and was sitting at a table tinkering with something that looked like a toaster, a pea shooter and an old VCR player.

Dixon looked up. "Hi, who are you?" He asked curious of these chipmunks just as everyone else was.

"The name's Alvin. The awesomest one!"

"I'm Ryan, the awsomer one." Ryan responded to Alvin's comment. When it came to these things, the two brothers were always trying to best each other.

"No, I'm awesomer than you!" Alvin retorted moving closer to Ryan.

"No you aren't." Ryan replied with a proud smerk.

"Yes I am! Besides you can't be awesomer then the awesomest." Alvin argued. He moved even closer to Ryan till they were close enough to see each other's breath.

Simon just face-palmed. "They could go on with this debate for forever." he groaned.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

Simon nodded. "They argue on this all the time. At any point they're the crazy ones of the family. The love to pull pranks and create traps and plans, most of which don't work, but they are still good brothers, when they aren't acting like this." he pointed at the bickering chipmunks, who were still arguing over who was the 'awesomest.' "Anyway, I'm Simon, the smartest of the group. What are you making Dixon?" He asked. He had been wondering what Dixon was trying to make ever since he saw him working at the table in the corner of the building.

"It's supposed to be a grappling hook. I might be done with it soon." Dixon replied looking at the bespectacled chipmunk.

"Oh, that's cool! But don't you need a claw on the end of it?" Simon asked, looking at the end of a long string of wires from the end of it.

"Yea, but I couldn't find a good claw..." Dixon sighed.

"I might be able to get one for you." Simon offered.

Dixon's eye's brightened, "How? I've been looking for weeks and couldn't find one!" He exclaimed.

"Simple." Simon replied, pulling a claw out of his bag that he had made back home. "I made this but never could use it, so here." Simon smiled and handed it to Dixon to gladly accepted it.

"Oh thank you! I've been hoping to find one for nearly 3 weeks! Now I can finish my grappling hook!" he exclaimed in joy. He resisted the urge to hug Simon.

"You and your toys Dixon." A girl who looked about 14 years old said as she walked in. She was fairly tall for her age, she had auburn hair, which she commonly wore down which came to her shoulders, and blue-green eyes. She wore a blue skirt that came down to her knees and was wearing a pink blouse and flats for her shoes. She stood by the back door looking at Dixon with a sly smile on her face until she saw the chipmunks in the room.

"Shut up Christine." Dixon replied irritated as he turned back to his work.

"Who's that?" Simon asked Andrew.

"That's Christine, she's the only girl of our group so far, she can be bossy at times but I usually find how she acts kindof hot." Andrew whispered back.

"You like her don't you?" Simon whispered.

Andrew blushed. "I-I guess you could say that..." he replied quietly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Wait, these are the talking chipmunks that disappeared before! Oh my gosh! This is so cool! How did they get here?" She asked the others.

"We pulled them in here just before that mob grabbed them." Andrew quickly explained. He managed to control the blushing so that she didn't see him blushing.

"How thoughtful of you guys! But we have to keep them hidden, the entire city is looking for them. They want to use them to make Modesto a tourist attraction." Christine explained worried for the chipmunks and what the people of the city would do to her friends for helping them.

Ian and Chelsea walked over to the others. "Alright who are you kids?" Ian demanded. He wanted to be sure that the kids wouldn't hurt the chipmunk children that he was to take care of.

"Don't worry sir, we won't do anything to them." A boy's voice that was very familiar to Ian replied. He quickly noticed the voice.

"Rupert?" He asked looking for the boy that the voice belonged too, hoping it was who he thought it was.

The boy walked out of the kitchen, he had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue jacket, and red shirt under it. The boy looked over Ian carefully, studying him for a minute, and after a moment, he looked at him with wonder and asked,

"Uncle Ian?"

Ian nodded and they boy's eye's brightened. He ran over and hugged him.

"Uncle Ian! We thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" the boy exclaimed hugging his uncle tightly.

"Sorry to worry you Rupert." Ian explained. "I can explain everything after we can get to a hotel for these guys." He said as he pointed to the chipmunks, who were noticeably tired.

"I can help." A voice from upstairs said. Ian and the chipmunks looked around but didn't see anyone. While they were looking something jumped in front of them and spooked Theodore and Chelsea, and they tripped and fell.

The boy that jumped down looked at them and held his hands out to help them up. "Here, let me help you... what are your names again?"

"I-I'm Theodore." the green-clad chipmunk took the boy's hand and let himself be pulled up. "And you are?"

The boy laughed noticing that he forgot to introduce himself. "Sorry, I'm Charles. I may not be the strongest, but I'm definitely the one most stealthy people in the city." The boys looked over him and saw that he had steel blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a dark blue jacket, black shirt, and dark blue jeans. He had a belt on him that looked really high-tech.

"Cool! I'm Chelsea. The lady of our group." She told the boy as she accepted her help. "Thanks."

"What's that?" Simon asked pointing at his high tech belt.

"Oh, this is a belt that can make me invisible. Dixon and I made it to increase my ability to sneak around. It's quite useful! Watch." Charles activated the device on his belt, a bunch of lights on the belt turned on and then he suddenly disappeared.

"W-Where'd he go?" Theodore asked.

Charles laughed. "I'm still right in front of you. But now I'm invisible," he explained.

"Fascinating! Your belt gives you the ability to turn invisible." Simon observed. "Can someone touch you while you are invisible?"

"Yep, it just takes away the ability to see me. That's it." Charles turned off the device and he appeared right where he was before. Each of the chipmunks awed at the device.

"So where are we going to stay?" Simon asked after yawning.

"We'll find a way to get to the hotel." Ian assured.

"They could sleep on the bed here until were ready to get them into the hotel room." Rupert suggested. The kids looked at Ian waiting for his response. He just nodded, which made the chipmunks smile. "Christine, can you show them to the bed?" Rupert asked.

"Sure," Christine turned to the chipmunks. "Come on you kids, its right up the stairs," she began to walk upstairs with all 5 chipmunks following behind.

After they all had gone upstairs, Andrew turned to Rupert, "How will we get them to the hotel without the entire city being alerted?" He asked.

Rupert turned to his friend, with a confident look. "I have a plan."

[End of Chapter 4]

**Authors Note: Rupert, Andrew & Dixon are based on Characters with the same name from the following stories:**

**Rupert is from It's all in your head, Alvin by Mpkio2**

**Andrew is from Sadness by Missuss**

**and Dixon is from Alvin, My Friend, My Family, My Love by jessicaluvzchipmunks**

**I would like to thank each of them for letting me use their Characters as a base to make my alternates for this story. To all the others who are reading this story, I would suggest that you read the stories I have listed here as well. I enjoyed them quite a lot so far and was so impressed that I wanted to use them as a base in this story for some of my other Characters. So I would like to say Thanks to Mpkio2, Missuss, and jessicaluvxchipmunks for letting me use their characters as a base for my characters here. Thanks again!**


End file.
